


Different Is A Good Thing

by yoongisnoona



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice is psychic, Alternate Universe - Human, Jasper is an empath, alice and edward are siblings, angela is jasper's ex, bella and emmett are siblings, jasper and rosalie are twins, tanya is evil high school royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisnoona/pseuds/yoongisnoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is a psychic. Her schoolmates think she's a total freak and treat her like crap. So, why is this new guy Jasper so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Is A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole work from 2008-2009 and it is one of my only completed works. (Not considering one-shots). It's not beta'd. I'm editing it and posting it as I transfer the work from FF.Net to Ao3.

I chewed my bottom lip as I stared at the math problem up on the blackboard. I hated math, but today, I think I actually understood it. I scribbled something down on my notebook and then raised my hand. My teacher, Mrs. Collins, had been helping Tyler Crowley with a problem but she paused a moment to look at me. She nodded her head in my direction, and I lowered my hand.

"Yes, Mary Alice?" she asked.

I visibly winced. I hated my name. I mean honestly, Mary? How icky could you get? I much rather be called Alice, but none of my teachers listened to me when I asked them to call me by my middle name. They would just attach my middle name to my first name making it all sound so old.

"Is the answer for number six x equals eight?" I asked hesitantly.

Jessica Stanley spoke up before Mrs. Collins could even respond, "Gee, shouldn't you already know that, freak?" She sneered as she turned in her seat to look at me.

I just glared down at my notebook and bit my tongue. Responding to her would never do anything except make her angrier at me.

"Jessica! That was uncalled for," Mrs. Collins scolded her. She never did anything more than that though. None of my teachers did anything when the other kids picked on me. At first, it bothered me. Why wouldn't they help? But then I realized that they were just teachers. They couldn't do anything except scold them, otherwise, the stupid students and their parents would start a fuss. I knew I was on my own at school.

I know you're probably really confused right now. My name is Mary Alice Cullen and I'm a psychic. I know, you probably think I'm crazy right? But I'm not. I have visions of the future. Brief glimpses of things that are gonna happen to the people around me. The visions change though. The future isn't set in stone. Every choice you make changes your future- no matter how small the decision. I couldn't control it too well- at least not yet- but because of my visions everyone in school basically treated me like an outcast.

I felt something hit the back of my head and then I blinked and looked at the floor beside me. There was a crumpled piece of paper there. I picked it up and then looked behind me. I saw Bella give me a sympathetic smile. I glanced down at the note.

_Hey Ali. Don't listen to Jessica. She's just jealous you got the problem right when she probably doesn't understand a word in the textbook._

_-Bella_

I snickered and then glanced back at her. I mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded her head and then looked back down to her textbook. Okay, so maybe I wasn't completely outcasted. Bella was my best friend and she was honestly the most amazing person I could ever ask for a best friend. She was like a sister to me, and I loved her to death. She always stuck by my side no matter what Jessica, Lauren, or anyone else said or did to her. I felt guilty that she always had to deal with their constant bitching but I wasn't forcing her. She did it because she wanted to. This, of course, made me love her even more.

Okay, let me tell you my story. Like I mentioned before, my name is Alice and I'm a psychic. I live in the small town of Forks, Washington and almost everyone outcasts me because of my visions. They think I'm a freak and they're scared of me, I guess. Whatever the reason, there aren't that many people I talk to her in Forks. Besides my parents and my twin brother, Edward, I only had two friends; Bella, who had moved to Forks to live with her father when she was thirteen, and Emmett, her older brother. I loved them and they were like family to me. I'm also a junior at Forks High which means only two more years of suffering in this hell hole before Bella and I can run off to college and be FREE.

I glanced at the clock and almost let out a sigh of relief when I saw that in one minute, it would be lunch time. 'Thank God' I thought. Lunch was basically my favorite 'subject'.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff (or rather I threw them all into my bag) and stood up. Bella met me at my desk and grinned at me. "Okay, so, for lunch today I was thinking maybe we could go off campus?" she suggested.

I groaned. "Bells, I can't. I don't have the-" I froze mid-explanation. Everything went black and then my eyes refocused.

**aliceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuture**

I was in the cafeteria, Bella by my side along with our brothers; this blond kid was standing in front of me holding my books. He was gorgeous! I saw myself blush as I looked up at him. I was completely humiliated.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked in a smooth voice. I only managed to nod.

"Good," he smiled. "I'm Jasper"

**aliceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuturealiceseesthefuture**

And then I was back, Bella was staring at me with worried eyes. She knew I was having a vision but she had no clue about what.

"Alice? Are you okay?" she asked me when she saw my eyes refocus.

I blushed and I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah," I squeaked out. She gave me a weird look. She knew I was hiding something from her but I didn't want to tell her about the cute new guy yet. My cheeks turned redder when I thought about him. He was so hot! I wonder where he's from. He had a cute southern accent when he spoke- I sighed. I didn't know why I was getting all worked up about him. Once he found out about my visions, he was going to be just like everybody else. I wouldn't be surprised if Tanya or Lauren had already sunk her claws into him.

"Alice!"

I blinked my green eyes and I turned my head to look at my best friend. She rolled her eyes. "God, Alice. Don't get lost in wonderland," she said as she grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me out of the classroom. Not even Mrs. Collins was in there anymore.

We stopped by her locker and then we made our way to the cafeteria. I looked at Bella and I shook my head. She was carrying at least four textbooks and I didn't know why she didn't just use her book bag or ask me to help her. I stopped her just before we walked into the cafeteria.

"Give me the books, Bella," I sighed.

"Alice, it's fine," she insisted.

I took the books from her anyway and walked into the cafeteria. I saw Edward and Emmett sitting at our usual table in the corner of the cafeteria away from everybody. I started walking over to them when out of nowhere I tripped. I don't even know on what but I think it was a foot since I just so happened to trip when I passed Tanya's table. I fell to the floor and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My cheeks burned pink.

Bella knelt next to me and Edward and Emmett came over to help too. "Are you okay, Alice?" Edward asked me as he helped me stand up again. I nodded and glared over at Tanya's table. She was smirking at me deviously.

"Wow _Mary_ , you can really be such a klutz," she said. I scowled. Tanya and her gang were constantly calling me by my first name since they knew how much I hated it.

"Oh, please Tanya. We all know you tripped her," Bella glared.

"What are you talking about, Swan?" she scoffed as she turned away. Obviously, we didn't interest her anymore. Oh, how I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. I didn't, though, not wanting to attract anymore attention than I already had. I turned around and my heart basically jumped to my throat.

There standing in front of me was the god, I mean, guy from my vision. Wow, my vision certainly didn't do him justice. He had gorgeous hazel eyes and his skin was like porcelain. He had chiseled features and he was just…wow. He smiled at me and in his hands were Bella's books.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked up at him.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked in a smooth voice. Just like in my vision, I could only nod.

"Good," he smiled. "I'm Jasper"

Bella nudged me in the ribs and I winced; but I snapped out of my daze. I extended my hand out, "I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shook my hand.

"Likewise," I smiled shyly holding on to his hand. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before Edward had to go and ruin it. He put an arm around my shoulder and Jasper and I quickly let go of each other's hand.

"You're a new student right?" he asked. Jasper looked at Edward's hand on my shoulder and looked a little disappointed before answering my brother's question.

"Yeah. I'm Jasper Hale. My family and I just moved here from Texas," he explained. I smiled; I knew he was a southerner.

Bella came forward and smiled up at Jasper. "I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. This is Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother, and this is my brother, Emmett," she said pointing to each person as she said their name.

Jasper smiled brighter when Bella mentioned that Edward was my brother. "Cool," he said looking at Edward and me. "I have a twin too. Her name is Rosalie," he said as he looked around the cafeteria. He looked like he spotted her because he motioned for her to come over. I followed his gaze and I noticed that Rosalie had been talking to Jessica and Lauren. My stomach clenched. This was it. Jessica noticed that Jasper was asking Rosalie to come over to us and she leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Rosalie's face went from happy to annoyed. My breath quickened, did she hate me too? She didn't even know me! Was she going to tell Jasper?

Rosalie quickly walked away from Jessica and Lauren and made her way over to us. Her face still looked pretty annoyed. She stopped beside Jasper and then turned to look at us. She put on a smile on her face and then her eyes landed on me. Her smile went away but she didn't glare at me like I expected her to. She just looked at me. Jasper gave her a curious look before pushing whatever he was thinking aside.

"Rosalie, this is Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Edward," he said pointing at us. "Guys, this is my sister, Rosalie."

Bella gave Rosalie a small smile and Emmett just stared. Rosalie was incredibly beautiful. She had wavy blond hair and the same eyes as her brother. She looked like a supermodel.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Rosalie looked up at Jasper, who was a good head taller than her. "Jazz, are you gonna stand around all day or are you going to sit down and eat?" she smirked.

That's when I realized he was still holding Bella's books. "Oh!" I gasped. Edward looked down at me and let his arm fall to his side. The others gave me curious looks, too. I blushed, "Jasper, here let me take those books," I said moving forward to pick them up.

Jasper just grinned and lifted the books higher. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, I hated when people did that. I was short- really short. I was barely five feet, and it was really easy to play keep away with me. "I have a better idea. How about we all have lunch together?" he suggested.

Edward looked at him and then down at me. "Well…I guess…" he hesitated for a moment. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to tell them. I felt anxious and then I looked up. Jasper was looking at Edward waiting for an answer and he had lowered the books a bit. I jumped up and snatched them from his hand and then held them closely to my chest. I walked over to Bella and Emmett without saying a word.

"You see, Jasper. You're both welcome to join us, but…we're worried that after you hear something that you might turn out like every other idiot in this school," Edward explained. Jasper gave him a weird look. "What?"

Rosalie seemed to understand better than Jasper did. She looked over at her brother and crossed her arms coolly, "That little Alice girl has a secret. Well, it's not really a secret seeing how the whole school knows but you don't know something about her," Rosalie paused for dramatic effect and I just wanted to hide. "Alice is a psychic. Jessica told me," I felt Jasper's eyes on me and I bit my lip. Bella put a protective arm around me and stared at Jasper to see his reaction. I hesitantly did the same.

Jasper looked surprise but nothing else. No other emotion passed over his face.

"So, do you still want to have lunch with us?" Emmett asked stepping in front of Bella and me. I smiled slightly. Emmett was like another big brother, he was big and bulky but he was a big ole softy. Just like a teddy bear.

I couldn't see Jasper or Rosalie anymore since the boys were standing in front of us. So, I held my breath as I waited for the answer.

"Of course we'll have lunch with you," Jasper finally said. Bella and I straightened up with surprise. This was not the reaction we were expecting. Obviously, Edward and Emmett were shocked too.

"What?" Emmett said after a moment of silence.

"He said, of course we'll have lunch with you," Rosalie spoke slowly as if we were slow or something. Bella and I laughed and moved forward to see the Hale twins.

I smiled at them. "Are you serious?"

Rosalie looked at Jasper and he looked at her. Then they looked at me and nodded. "It's cool that you're psychic," Jasper shrugged.

"Well, that's a shocker. Most people think I'm a freak," I said.

Bella, Emmett and Edward began to head towards our usual table and I followed behind with Rosalie and Jasper on each side of me.

"Well, most people are stupid," Rosalie said as she glanced over at the table Jessica was sitting at. I laughed and nodded my head. "What did she tell you?" I asked.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Oh, you might want to tell your hot brother to stay away from the Cullen freak. Edward is cool though but he won't hang out with you if you're mean to Alice. But, you don't wanna do that. She's such a total weirdo. She says she's psychic," she imitated Jessica's perky voice perfectly. I laughed again.

"Wow, that's actually the nicest thing she's ever said about me," I admitted.

We sat down at the lunch table and just hung out all lunch period. It turned out Rosalie loved cars and she liked to fix them. It was the only non-girly thing she did besides playing baseball. She loved shopping though. I perked up at that. I adored shopping but Bella hated it so I always had to drag her and she rarely had any fun. Maybe Rosalie would go shopping with me? Jasper liked to write stories - war stories, specifically. Their dad was in the military and they moved a lot. Jasper actually wanted to go into the military when he graduated high school. When the bell rang we all agreed that we would meet in the parking lot and then head over to Bella and Emmett's place to do homework and watch some movies.

In the rest of my classes, I was positively giddy. I couldn't believe that the two new students actually liked me. I didn't even care that Tanya had glued feathers all over my desk in English. In Chemistry though, I did get annoyed. Lauren bumped me and I ended up spilling the contents of my beaker all over my lab table. Of course, the teacher made me leave the room because that was the 'sixth beaker in one week'. (Yeah, Lauren and Tanya really had nothing better to do than to mess with me during class).

However, I didn't mind because I got to miss class and I went out to the parking lot a full twenty minutes before the bell rang. I sat on the hood of Edward's silver Volvo and just listened to my iPod to pass the time. Then, I heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world—the final bell.


End file.
